Polar Opposites
by TheDemigodShadowhunters46
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is an outcast looking for an escape from depression. He's given up on love completely. Until he meets Delilah Blare. She has too many rough edges and scars to count, a beautiful mystery with a torn heart. Will Nico and Delilah be able to thaw each other's hearts or will they hurt each other even more. But maybe they aren't as polar opposite as everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV

It's 2 weeks into June. The beginning of summer camp for all demigods...all demigods except me. I normally come up for about a week per month each summer so I can have a break from the underworld. See, it's been two years since the war with Gaea. Everyone is all happy and enjoying life.

Like Percy and Annabeth are going to college in New Rome after this summer. Jason and piper live in part of the big house and are trainers at camp.

Hazel is helping frank lead the roman.

And then there's me, poor little Nico with nothing to do. I mean my attempt at having a boyfriend didn't work out and that pissed me off. Turns out Will Solace was just being nice because 'that's what Apollo kids do'. I gave up and just left, it was easy because I wasn't wanted. The past years I've been staying in the underworld doing the same old stuff everyday. Don't get me wrong the underworld is great but it gets boring. All I do is wake up, eat breakfast at this overly large table with Hades and Persephone, argue with my father about how life is unfair to me, take care of the hellhound pups, train with my sword, eat dinner at the same table, and go to sleep in my room, more like chamber. And repeat.

That's why every summer I come up for only a little bit, to find something to do or someone should I say?

This summer is different though. I'm staying the whole summer due to the fact that all my somewhat friends are growing up and leaving. Leaving me behind.

xXx

I walk up on the porch of the big house and lean against the railing by Mr. D's card table.

"It's summer time, it's not the right season for the half dead to walk the earth", he says to me with a glance over and an eye roll.

"Well it looks like it's not the right season for grapes to grow", I shoot back as I squash a pile of grapes with my fist that were sitting on his plate. He looks up and squints at me with an angry scowl.

"You think you're funny, kid?", he says, clearly agitated.

"Matter of fact, yeah I do", I state, pushing my limits. He looks at me so intensely that purple flames ignite in his iris. A deep voice clears his throat and I look over to see Chiron walking up to us.

"Easy, boys. It's the first day of camp", he says to us as if we're two campers, which is funny considering the fact that neither me or the wine god are campers here.

"Just having fun, Chiron", I say calmly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"It's nice to you nico, what brings you up so early?" He asks.

"I'm staying the whole summer", he looks at me with a shocked expression. " only because my friends are all grown up and leaving...", I bite my tongue because I wanted to add 'if that's what they even are', but I know it would worry him.

"Well my boy, you're always welcomed here. You'll always have friends here", he says and I almost laugh.

"You sure about that? Because I'm not", i say in tone somewhere between bitterness and sadness. He's about to respond when a girl runs up to him. I can't see her because she darted in between us and is facing him.

"Chiron, the damn Nemesis sons took my bow. It's too early in the summer for this bullshit. I was gonna do something about it when I remembered our deal and came to give you my things", I'm shocked as to how comfortable she is cursing in front of him. Her hair is brown but has those summertime highlights, and falls in loose curls to the middle of her back. She has on a pair of solid black vans, faded shorts that hug an area I'm quit fond of and a common Camp HalfBlood t-shirt. I noticed a dagger sheath sticking out of shorts at her hip. Not bad I think to myself. I see her handing him something orange and white. A bottle of pills. Well I know where pills are if I need them.

"We'll get it back, girly. For now, focus on getting your bunk and unpacking. I watch her fly down the steps angrily and run toward the cabins. It won't take me long to find out who she is, I promise myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's POV

Summer camp at camp half blood has just started back and it's only been two hours and I'm already losing my mind.

Chiron put me on clip board duty. Basically meaning that I have to run around and find all campers that are arriving. It's stressful when everyone is running in and going straight to their cabins or running around to greet friends and won't give me the time of day.

I've been needing to pee for the past 3 hours but nope, no potty break for piper because i might miss a camper. I haven't stepped foot in the Aphrodite threshold. I see a new camper i haven't written down yet and just as I'm about to approach them I see Jason grace sprinting toward me. I look him over, and still get butterfly's from the way his hair flows and how his muscular arms move as he runs.

"Piper I got news", he says barely out of breath. Yeah I got news too I think to myself bitterly.

"What is it?" I ask curious as to why it's so important.

"Nico, he's here. He's at camp. And I heard he's staying the whole summer", he says. Instantly at the sound of his name my blood runs cold.

"Seriously? You're joking right?" Nico hardly ever comes to camp but when he does, I have at least 12 girls running to me sobbing. You see ever since Will Solace blew him off it's like nico turned into a tomcat: constantly looking for pussy. And he gets it. I don't see how because he's well, Nico, but he always finds multiple female campers to bury his sorrows in. I'm not gonna lie, puberty did nico a favor, giving him a deep voice and a body that's between skinny and really muscular. He gets tans and keeps them like it's nothing. He started getting hair cuts, keeping the bottom short and leaving the top kinda 's definitely not the ugliest apple of the bunch but he sure is the most rotten.

He uses girls. For his pleasure only. Comes up a week a month every summer and fucks with about 3 girls each week. He drops them, because he makes them think he cares but he doesn't. Because his an ignorant son of Hades. I used to love nico and pity him but he's disrespecting what my mother and I stand for.

"The whole summer?!", I exclaim.

"Do you know how many girls I'm gonna have to play therapist for?! It's a gods damn out rage just because of that son of hell!", I'm quit angered and Jason just looks at me, pondering what to do. He pulls me in and hugs me tight.

"I'll help you play therapist, Piper", he says trying to calm me down and it works somewhat helps.

"He can't do this this summer, he won't. I won't let him", I say with determination. Jason kisses me on the forehead and runs off toward the arena. I get back to my job but first I scribble down the name 'Nico di Angelo' in all caps, and instead of checking the 'present box' I put an X.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Yes I am very aware that Nico is gay and I respect that. I love how Riordan made Nico, I really do. I have no problem with him being gay. I, though, am not good at writing gay fanfic because I am not gay and I feel like I would be off if I tried. I know many of you will frown upon me making him straight but it's just that I'm simply not good at and not comfortable with my skills of writing gay fanfiction. To be fair I did make it known that he used to be gay in my fanfic but changed over. I did not change DiAngelo during the time period when Rick Riordan made him gay, I simply added my own touch to my own fanfiction which occurs after Riordan's writing. I would never change how his sexuality is in the books, but I feel like I will be able to write more strongly about my favorite character when he has a sexuality that I understand.**

 **I hope none of yall want to throw me in a pit of flames for it, now that I've explained. If so, I do understand.**


	4. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

It's so lovely to be walking down to dinner and everyone just looks at you and gets out of your way. I would be scared too if a guy like me, dressed in all black with a huge sword swaying by his side came walking through

I can tell most of the guys are wondering if they should be intimidated by me or not, and most of the girls are wondering who I am and why I'm so hot. I've gotten used to these expressions every time I come to camp.

I sit at my poor, pathetic Hades table by myself and watch everyone else, all laughing and enjoying life with their friends and half siblings. If only. Jason and piper are sitting together at the Zeus table talking seriously, which confuses me until I see Chiron isn't here yet. Percy sneaks up behind Annabeth and tickles her. She jumps and her hand instinctively reaches for her dagger until she sees it's Percy and gives him a peck on the lips. They're all so cute and happy...without me. Do they even know I'm here? Was it a mistake coming up? I shame myself and look down depressingly.

I look up again and Chiron is here. Everyone's at their proper table as if nothing happened. I also notice a chick from the Aprodite cabin looking at me. She smiles when she notices me looking and I wink at her. She smirks and flicks her eyes over to the cabins. 'Gotcha' I think to myself. She excuses herself to the bathrooms and that's my que. I go to stand up and all I see is an orange and brown blur going very fast to the ground.

Before I can even register what the hell happened I have a dagger at my throat. I look up from the dagger and stare into the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're a mix of every blue in existence and as of right now a very fiery anger. It's her. It's the girl from the porch. She's even hotter than I thought.

"Watch where you're going dipshit, this is a dinner hall not an express way" she cuts at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a bad trip" I'm totally mesmerized by her that I forgot about everything else.

"A bad trip? I'll give you a bad trip." She says so aggressively, even I want to hide.

"You wouldn't even know what a bad trip is, love" I say, very confused on how this ended up on the topic of drugs. I gain my normal composure back.

"You know what, to make up for it, stop by my cabin and I'll give you more than one good trip, how about that sweetheart" I dare her, and the normal Nico is back.

"How about you get out the way, sweetheart?" She says clearly more agitated than necessary. She storms off toward Chiron and even though I can't hear her I can tell that she's talking very angrily. She's pointing and doing exaggerated movements of her arms.

'I sure know how to piss a girl off' I think to myself. Chiron puts a hand on her shoulder and calms her down, they exchange a few more words and then head off in the direction of the big house. Why is she so special that she gets special attention just after being tripped? Still flabbergasted I sit down and continue my meal.

It takes me a until the whole dinner is almost up to remember about the Aphrodite girl. Oops. She'll survive. By the time dinner is over Chiron and the girl is back but she looks different, kinda off. Chiron stands up and stomps a hoof on the concrete floor of the pavilion.

"Welcome back warriors. The first dinner of the summer is always the best. We'll start our summer off with a game of Capture the Flag. You have one and a half hours to prep and be back here...starting now". Everyone storms out quickly to begin their pre-battle fanatics. I remain. One other person remains as well. Sitting at the Apollo table. She notices me, blinks lazily at me and then follows it with an eye roll and leaves the dining pavilion. I sit there by myself surrounded by tables that are normally full and the smell of burning tiki touches and scorched offerings to our parents. It's when I see Chiron stare at me from a distance away that I get up and go prepare my own self for the war game.


	5. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I changed into an all black tight fitting t-shirt and put on breast plate armor. I'm back down at the pavilion, seemingly being one of the last ones there. I fidget with the straps as Chiron goes over rules and regulations. 'No killing. Try not to seriously harm. All weapons and powers are accepted' blah blah blah. I unsheath my sword and began examining it. I sharped the Stygion blade before I came up. I notice a figure appear in my right peripheral. Looking over, I see Percy standing there, in armor with riptide hanging at his side, a playful kidlike spark in his eye. Percy may look older but ofcourse he's still a child on the inside. He smiles at me and I smile back. I'm glad he's the first one to acknowledge me.

"Posiedon and Hades are on the same side bro." I grin wider knowing that we'll be battling together like old times. I scan the group looking for familiar faces. Piper is standing strong and steady in front of her siblings and for the first time in a while the Aphrodite cabin looks like they have something other than looks to bring to the table. Annabeth and her cabin are already calculating everyone's weapons and armor and weak spots. Jason stands like a lone ranger , power and leadership radiating off of him just by his stance. Chiron starts listing teams,

"Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus, Apollo, Hypnos, Hebe, Nemesis, Iris and Hephaestus as one team. Poseidon, Hades, Hecate, Nike, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Demeter and Tyche as the other. Meet with you teammates and head to the forest to assume position. Have fun and may the best team win". Automatically I can see Annabeth and Jason scoping out their most valuable warriors. This should be an easy win for mine and Percy's team, considering the fact that we have ourselves, Nike, and the large population of the Hermes cabin. But the other team has pretty good cabins so it'll be fair.

*in the forest*

Percy and I are leaders of our team. We have Hecate, Dionysus, Tyche, and half the Hermes cabin on defense, while Ares, Nike, Demeter and the other half of the Hermes cabin on offense. Percy takes the main offense position, his object being to stay half way between the flag and our side of the battle area. I'm on flag duty, my job is to retrieve the flag and return to Percy so we can both take it back to our side. Seems simple right? Not from the looks of the Apollo, Athena, and nemesis cabins being on offense and Jason standing proud and tall at the front line. It doesn't help that Annabeth is no where to be seen. Our best bet is to defeat their weak defense. We stand in position, weapons drawn, powers ready to be used. Everyone gets quiet and for once focuses their ADHD selves on one thing.

I sneak over to the side about half way between our defense and offense. I have to hurriedly make my way to their flag and hope that some of our offense has made it there or else I'm gonna be facing a lot of power hungry campers by myself. I unsheathe my blade and prepare myself. I haven't really played capture the flag before, I've only watched or helped someone cheat. Jason and Percy stare at each other as if they are sizing each other up but it's there's a friendliness in it. There's only a certain limit to how serious one can be in a situation like this against their friend. After a couple seconds Percy bucks his chest out jokingly and Jason replies by making it thunder. They both crack a mischievous as hell grin.

Chiron yells "warriors, get ready", and instantly their game faces are back on. I run through my plan yet again, the back of my neck sweating.

" game on!" Chiron shouts from his spot on the side line. Before he's even finished all hell breaks lose, swords clash and people yell battle cries. And I begin my journey through this summer camp game.


	6. Chapter 5

10 minutes in and I'm already dripping sweat like a damn leaky water faucet. So far I've taken down 2 Athena siblings, a blood thirsty son of Nemesis, and a very, very determined Aphrodite girl. I mean she tried with all her strength and beauty and words to distract me. I snuck up on her and it went down hill from there. It wasn't even hard to beat her, she was just a really big nuisance. I continued on after flinging her dagger into a thick patch of bushes. I really lost time trying to get past her. I ran along the side line, trying to keep even with the trees and blending in the shadows. I had to take down a few archers from the Apollo cabin with no problem. I jump over a small stream and recognize where I am. With the little strategy my team has we figured the other team's flag would be in the back right corner of the fighting grounds. I shouldn't be too far. I faintly hear Annabeth scream loudly far off behind me to my left. I only make out one distinct word, the word she says most: "PERCY". I feel Percy's powers flooding the whole battle area and feel his powers hit me, literally, a drop of water landed on my forearm. I grin and carry on.

The terrain is getting rockier, making it only a slight bit harder for me to travel. I jump over one last rock and literally stumble upon the flag of the opposing team. "Sweet" I mumble to myself. With little care I rip the flag from its pole and prepare to shadow travel when I feel the tip of a very sharp weapon on the back of neck. I duck forward, land on my butt, and swing my body around with my leg out to trip of my opponent. But apparently they're freaking Einstein and saw that coming. The tip of a not-so-dull sword pokes my chest, trapping me. Well shit. I look to see who I'm facing. And ofcourse it's her. The one who blew up on me for bumping into her. Blue eyes as intense and sharp as an ocean storm with no mercy pier down at me. She's exhausted, probably from guarding this flag at all cost, I can tell from her heavy breathing and sweat drenched forehead. But there's no way that's gonna stop her.

"Looks like the tables have turned, huh?" I offer, knowing that just laying here won't get a game won. She squints her eyes but remains silent.

"Well I'd love to stop and take a nap but I'm on a time pressed mission, so I'll be going" I say casually before kicking her sword hand and retrieving her sword. But as I roll, crawl, or whatever this movement on the ground is considered , she steps very violently on my ankle and pain rushes through my whole body. I was hoping it was her boot making that cracking noise but the pounding in my head and ankle tell me otherwise. I bite back a holler. I manage to get to her sword and pull myself up, using it as cane before she can do more damage. While using her sword to put my weight on, I lift my sword to her chest.

"Well this was fun, and thanks for the broken ankle but I really must get going." I joke. She ducks and rolls around me and kicks her sword from under my hand. Apparently she didn't think it was funny. She kicks at my bad ankle and immediately I go down. I'm lucky I didn't land on my own sword.

"Do you not have mercy, woman?" I ask, fighting down the urge to open a crack in the earth below her and let her fall to hell.

" I guess not." She states strongly. But even with her brave voice I can tell she's worn down. There's a cut across her thigh, right through her tight skinny jeans, that's oozing blood pretty bad, and a bruise forming under her eye. Several little cuts decorate her arms, probably from thorns. Noticing her small weaknesses give me the upper hand. I throw a hand full of rocks at her thigh and the impact stuns her a little bit from the closeness and effort in my throw. I lunge for the flag and thick of Percy's face as I slip into the shadows, leaving her behind.

I appear next to Percy, who was in a very intense battle with one of Annabeth's siblings. I fall to the ground from the pain surging through my ankle. Percy sees the flag and his eyes light up with childlike pleasure. He grabs it. And heads off in the other direction.

"Meet me there!" He yells before ducking under the sword of a Nike child. And I appreciate it. I know he saw my broken ankle that's bent at a weird angle. I know he knows I'm hurt. But I also know he knows not to underestimate me. Him and I have been through the same hell and know the strength it took. We both know that shadow traveling a small distance with a broken ankle is nothing for me. I slip into the shadows with little effort and materialize next to our own flag that is still blowing in the wind. Percy is running like a mad man. Ducking and diving and splashing people with water. He makes it to our teams flag and yells in victory. Chiron comes running all majestic and shit. He sees the opposing team's flag in Percy's hand and our flag still standing and blows through a big horn and yells, "blue team victory!". Blue team mates scream and cheer like little kids while the red team scowl bitterly but still look happy. Because why wouldn't they be happy? They're at camp and even though they lost they're with their whole camp family.

I see the Apollo girl I've encountered all day hobble next to her brother Will. She high fives him and collapses to the ground. She takes in the whole scene and she sees me standing. 'Good game' she mouths with a cut lip. That's the last thing I see before everything gets dark at the edges and even Chiron's tiki torch in his hand fades to darkness. I feel myself falling and want to catch myself but by the time I reach the ground my whole body is limp.


	7. Chapter 6

"Delilah get off that leg I know it's just a cut but you're gonna rip the stitches open!" A manly voice says although I can vaguely make it out. Bright light comes through my eyelids. I try to open my eyes but they just won't. And I doze back into unconsciousness.

"He's been out a while Chiron." Another masculine voice says. And I recognize it instantly, Jason.

"He's fine Jason. He should be waking up pretty soon too, don't worry" Chiron reassures him. I want to sit up and show them that I am in fact okay but I'm so drained that sleep pulls me back under.

This time when I wake up it's dark and quiet. No voices, no bright light. I swallow the little saliva in my mouth and my throat is as dry as sand paper. Slowly I peel my eyes open. I'm in the infirmary, laying in the dark except for the dim lamp light at every bed. To my right is a beige linen curtain. To my left is a table with a lamp, a glass of honey colored liquid and a first aid box.

There's also a girl curled up in a wheeley chair, fast asleep. A barefoot girl with grey sweatpants and a black Guns and Roses t-shirt. Loose curls thrown up in a pony tail, no make up. The epitome of peace and beauty. She's also the girl with the cut lip.  
I'm slightly confused as to why she's sitting next to me considering the fact that she's the reason why I'm in here.

"Uh-hmm" I clear my theist very loudly, hoping to wake her up. Not because I want to talk to her but because I'm in pain. She jumps, startled, her blue eyes pop open, and I'm blown away by the intensity of their color.

"You're awake", she states the obvious.

"Well no shit Sherlock, what else are you gonna say, that my ankle is broken?" I exclaim very rudely.

"Actually no because your ankle isn't broken, it's badly sprained, now sit up I can heal you" she says. I roll my eyes and move to sit up, thinking that I don't need her to heal me but even as I move the little strain of movement sends a throb of pain through my entire leg. She grabs the cup of honey colored drink, nectar, and thrusts it at me.

She still looks very tired, dark circles under her eyes contrast against the color of pupil, her movements slow and exhausting. I gulp the drink down, not caring about the consequences.

She opens the first aid box and pulls out gauze, some ointment, and a roll of elastic gauze wrap. She also gets a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a white rag from the top drawer of the table. I question to myself why she got out things for an open wound.  
Quietly she undoes the gauze that's wrapped around my ankle now.

"Let me know if this hurts" she says as she gently presses all around my ankle. Ofcourse it hurts. She could press on my knee cap and it would probably hurt my ankle but I'm not gonna tell  
her that. She starts humming something I don't recognize. It's slightly annoying but even though she just started humming the throbbing in my ankle dulls. She murmurs the words quietly. I still can't make them out. She presses a little harder and I have to clench my fist to keep myself from moving. She starts singing, quietly but I can make out the words.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree. Where they hung up a man, they say so murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging." The pain in ankle is very slight and she presses even harder and it sends a shock of pain all the way to my finger tips.

"What the hell? You kind of witch craft are you doing? " I yell at her.

"I'm healing you. I'm a daughter of Apollo. I sing and you get better." She says nonchalantly.

"No you're just hurting me even more. Stop fucking singing" I snap at her. Her eyes dart to meet mine and I have a hard time keeping her stare

"Fine then just hurt. I tried. You either let me do my job or dont get helped at all." She angrily states. Instead of just leaving like I thought she would she grabs the gauze wrap and after putting nectar on my ankle, wraps it up and leaves me alone. She sits down in the chair and pulls her pant leg all the way up. Carefully she undoes a patch of gauzing the size of a cinder block . Underneath is a cut about 6 inches long . It's pretty red and swollen and deeper than I thought. The redness stands out as the only blemish on her tan leg. She gently pours peroxide on it and it oozes white infectious stuff. She dabs at it with the rag and repeats that process multiple times before putting the ointment on it and reapplying gauze. She rolls her pant leg down and walks off with the rag as if nothing happened. I can barely tell she's limping.  
When she comes back she's humming again. The same tune. She sits down in the chair and props her bare feet with black nail polished toes on the side of my bed and starts singing yet again.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight at the hanging tree" she sings so softly and gently and I can feel the urges of energy she puts into her singing to heal. I want to tell her to stop, that I'm tired and don't want to hear it but it'd be half a lie.

"Are you, are you, coming to tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight at the hanging tree" I feel less pain and get more relaxed and listening to her sing a song of death with the most angelic voice lulls me to sleep. And I'm somewhat content with being sung to sleep for the first time since Bianca doing it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Nico's POV**

"Listen here you little shit! It's time for me to leave. I'm fine now so. Let. Me. LEAVE!", I scream at her. I've been in this infirmary for two days since my ankle got hurt. Which is too damn long.

"I've seen demigods with worse injuries than me get out of here twice as fast. What the hell is the hold up princess?!", I yell at her, antsy and irritated.

She gracefully continues cleaning up the area around my bed and the ones around me. Every once in a while when she passes in front of a window the sun shines through her eyes and how bright blue they are is astonishing. Not that I care though.

"Are you not hearing anything I say, you stupid cunt?!", at this point I'm relentless.

"I wish I wasn't", she says and it's then I realize how harsh I'm being.

"If you don't like it then let me go!", I say darkly.

She stops what she's doing, paper towel roll in hand, and looks me in the eyes.

"You've never been restricted from leaving. You could've left when you felt it necessary, I have no control over it". Is she serious? I've been able to leave this whole time.

"Excuse me, what?", I ask befuddled by how dumb she must be to not tell me.

"You heard me, and here I thought you enjoyed my company", she says smiling and it causes me to snap.

"I'd rather have a hellhound for company!", I yell at her whilst throwing on my black t-shirt and my black Timberlands. I storm out angrily and slam the infirmary door behind me, causing her to audibly gasp.

 **xXx**

Later that evening everyone is at the camp bonfire. The Apollo cabin are sitting the closest around the fire because they lead the singing. I climb to the top of the bleachers, toward the right side and sit distantly from all the other campers.

I search for familiar faces. Piper is the only one I see down here so far. I haven't any clue where the others may be. As more campers pile in the voices and enthusiasm raises higher and higher.

Finally I see Percy, Jason and Annabeth stroll in together. They're all laughing and have a good time. I suddenly feel left out and unwanted. I've been here for three days. If they actually cared, wouldn't I be down there laughing with them?

Piper sees Jason and instantly dashes to him, he picks her and twirls her around, both of them grinning as large as they can. I ponder what it feels like to have your happiness come from another person. I instantly shut the thought down.

The Apollo cabin starts singing _Seven Nation Army_ , William Solace himself strumming a guitar, some other child of the light is thumping on a chair with drum sticks.

A certain pair of blue eyes is sitting next to Will. She seems absolutely ecstatic to be with her siblings. Her loose curls bouncing up and down and everywhere as she headbags with Will. They stop and laugh the kind of laughs you can't help but envy because of the pure happiness in them.

I make my way down to where Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper are sitting. They greet me with smiles and 'hey's' and' yo's'. The fire is blazing really high and hot, I slip off my hoodie. I become distracted by the fire and they way it dances and reflects off of the Apollo kid's hair, and clothes, and highlights their cheeks.

The demigods sitting around the fire sing a few more songs like, _Ring of fire_ by Johnny Cash, _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy, and _Should I stay or Should I go_ by The Clash . A weird collection of songs if you ask me, ofcourse other random songs were sang as well. Towards the end everyone started wearing out.

The days activities finally catching up to everyone. I catch the daughter of Apollo yawning a small little yawn and curl up in her chair, sleepily singing a line from _Cotton Eye Joe_. She closes her eyes and lays her head on her brother's shoulder while cuddling up in a blanket I hadn't seen before.

William simply looks down at her and smiles a protective, loving, brotherly smile, as I would to Hazel, and ceases singing. Ten minutes later, Chiron calls it a wrap and orders all the campers to bed. Everyone gets up and rushes to their cabins, some whooping and hollering, others just eager for bed. I stay behind, even after Percy pats me on the shoulder.

The Apollo children pack up their music equipment and gather their things while retrieving buckets of water to put out the fire. Will hands his guitar to one of his multipe brothers and scoops up the only daughter of Apollo I know, making sure her blanket is still wrapped around. Her head rests against his chest as she snoozes on.

A year or two ago I would've wished I was in her position, being carried by Will Solace to my cabin because I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Now I ponder what it would be like to be in his positon. Having care for and delicately carry a lady to bed. Even from here I can see him picking and choosing where is best to step and trying to be as gentle as he can so he doesn't wake her.

I watch them go and slowly become an awkward looking silouette. The arena becomes completely saturated in darkness as the fire is finally put out.

A hand lays on my shoulder and partially startles me, I turn to see Chiron.

"Return to your cabin Nico, get some sleep child", is all he says to be and clippity clops out of the arena.

I do as he says and gather my hoodie and make my way back to my cabin. I lay down in my bed, a double sized one instead of a bunk because of the fact that I'm the only Hades kid out of two that stays here. I slip my shirt off and throw it in a corner, kick off my pants and throw them in the same direction and crawl under my black comforter.

I slip into sleep with the vision of fire still dancing behind my eyelids and the thoughts of two blue-eyed children of Apollo in my mind.

 **xXx**

Early the next morning I'm sitting at the Hades table sipping on orange juice, wishing Hazel was here to keep me company. I miss her. I haven't seen her since last summer and it feels like I've lost my remaining sister. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blonde headed figure sit down next to me.

"Hey Neeks", Jason says. I look at him. It startles me how grown he looks. Even the sixteen year old him still had the common baby-face of a growing teenager, now he's all sharp cheek bones and strong jawline. There's a dirty blonde patch of hair on his chin, faintly shining in the morning sun. His eyes like older and wiser. His hair cut close on the sides and back but a little longer on the top. He's the epitime of a child changed into an adult, the reminder that in just a few months him and the others are leaving me behind.

"wassup?", I ask him.

"Nothing much, I woke up late", he says with a sly grin and a shrug.

"at least you don't have a cabin to wake up", I say.

"yeah...they'd all be doomed", he says and we both laugh and it shocks me how masculine our laughs sound.

"but dude, wanna train together later? I heard you've gotten really good with that sword of yours", he says.

"Yeah, that'd actually be really cool", I tell him.

"Alrighttt. The training arena at 4?", he asks getting up. I presume because Piper walked into the pavilion.

"I'll be there, can't wait to kick your ass Grace", I say grinning.

"I think it'll be the other way around DiAngelo", he says grinning the same devilish grin I have, while walking off.

My focus changes as he leaves and search for other I know. Percy was here but i think he left already. Annabeth is flipping through a textbook of some sort while absentmindedly sipping on a drink. Jason greets Piper with a kiss and sits at her table while looking to make sure Chiron is'nt looking. And for some reason my eyes drift towards the Apollo cabin's table. All the children are quite angelic looking, all soft blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Except for her.

She's sittng on the end, next to, not surprisingly, Will. She looks groggy, as if she didn't get enough sleep. Her head of long brown hair stands out against all the other heads of blonde. And where the other's eyes are a soft, baby blue color, hers are a bright mix of dark and light blues. I try to ignore how my mind is telling me how beautiful she is. I look between her and Will and can practically see how close they. Never have I ever seen a bond so strong between two demigod siblings of different mortal parentage. Someone plops down next to me out of nowhere and it makes me jump a little.

I turn to see Piper, all dark hair and tan skin.

"Hey Pipes, what can I help you with on this already too hot day?", I ask her.

"Nothing much just saw you sittng alone kinda staring off into space, just came to say hey", she says and smiles a smile only a child of Aphrodite could flash.

"so whatcha looking at?", she asks and leans close to my face to see where the directon of my eyes were looking. There's a gap between two tables that reveals an end of the Apollo table, the end that has the only Apollo children I know. She sees this and gasps.

"You're looking at Will? Nico, do you miss him? I'm sorry, I'm being rude", she says quickly and I can't help but laugh.

"Piper, we both know whatver me and Will had is over. You're not dumb, you know I don't bat for that team anymore, anyways", I say nochelantly.

"yeah I know, I was just wondering. Well if you weren't looking at Will, there's only one other visible", she gasps "Oh my Gods. Delilah", she says as if she was gossiping to a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, what Pipes?", I ask.

"You were looking at Delilah. Delilah Blare. The daughter of Apollo on the end. weren't you?", she questions me. I begin to suspect that somethings up.

"Umm yeah, I was actually looking...", I was gonna say how I was looking at the both of them and how shockingly close they are for being only half siblings, but she cuts me off.

"Oh Nico, no sweetheart. She's going through too much. She may look strong but she's really fragile on the inside. She couldn't handle it." , she stresses, implying something that wasn't even there.

"Couldn't handle what? My big dick?", I say to fuck with her. I love messing with Piper because she gets so mad about it. She gasps very loudly, almost sucking all the air out of the world.

"Nico DiAngelo! You can't", she yells at me.

"It's good thing I was only joking Pipes, but I can do what I want", I say with a smirk.

"I'm done with your shit. Every summer you come up and fuck with girls and mess with their hearts and I'm sick of it because I have to listen to how terrible you are. I have to listen to how the quiet little innocent Nico I knew turned into a man whore", she yells at me.

"Youre wrong. I don't mess with girls hearts. I flat out tell them that I don't want anything serious and they still beg me to take their little V-cards and put my fingers inside them. It's quite funny actaully, how they think I'll change my mind after it all", I grin at her.

"This isn't funny Nico. I have so many girls come to me and tell me how unfair you are to them and it's actually unfair to me because of spending time with my boyfriend or doing what I should be doing, I have to play therapist because I'm 'Piper, the queen of the Aprodite children and I know so much about love'. You treat girls like shit and I'm not putting up with it anymore Nico!", she declares and there's a flash of desperation in her eyes, not for the random girls but for herself.

"I have sympathy for you Piper, I really do. I think you should stop worrying about everyone elses problems and live life. Now don't get me wrong, you're a great leader, but I'm not a follower, and I will do whatever I want, with whoever I want" I say.

"Your sister would be ashamed of you", she says to me quietly.

"Oh believe me, I already know how disappointed Hazel is in me", I tell her with a sigh.

"I don't mean Hazel, I mean Bianca. I never knew her but from what I heard she didn't raise you to belittle females" she says. I'm slightly shocked, surprised that she decided to use the 'Bianca card' on me. A fierce rage suddenly rushes through me. I've figured out by now that everyone uses Bianca to get me to what they want and I'm tired of it.

"stop using Bianca as an excuse to get me to do what you want! She's not a playing card, she's my sister, and she does not get used to hurt me. I mean Jesus Christ Piper, do you have no mercy for a broken soul? that's my sister you're fucking talking about, you bitch!", I yell at the top of my lungs. Campers from other tables have noticed the commotion by now.

"Nico, I..", she begans but I cut her off.

"No, fuck you Piper!" I scream at her. I flip my cup, flinging oranger juice everywhere and storm out of the pavilion. People flinch as I walk by as if my anger burns them. I angrily walk to my cabin and slam the door shut once I enter. I throw everything off my desk with a sweep of my arm and punch the brick back wall over and over again until my knuckles are bleeding.

No one understands me. No one ever has, and no one ever will. And I'm tired of people like Piper who think they know everything. Everything has become overwhelming by now and I feel it getting harder to breath. I try to hold back sobs but I can't. I fall to the ground at the end of my bed and concave into myself and let out ugly, heart-wretched sobs. No matter how hard I try to heal my wounds, someone always opens them.

By the time I'm done crying, my anger has worn off and my knuckles are still dripping blood and are throbbing greatly. I get up and fill the sink in the bathroom with cold water and dunk my hands in. It hurt extremely and I wince. I pat them off with a towel and wrap them up in gauze I have in the bathroom cabinet.

I grab a pack of Marlboro non-menthol cigarettes and a lighter from my nightstand and sit in the black moon chair by one of the windows. After cracking the window open, I light my cigarette and inhale. And as I exhale I instantly feel a little better. I gaze off into the distance, watching campers run around thinking that bad habits are the best habits.


	9. Chapter 8

**Nico's POV**

Later that evening I head to the arena with the sun setting behind me in a mix of pastel pinks and oranges. I remembered that Jason and I had planned to do a little sword fighting and decide that it'd be the perfect way to relieve stress.

I enter the arena with my sword swinging at my hip and search for the son of Jupiter. I notice him hacking away at a dummy with his own sword with quite a bit of anger. I approach him slowly, careful not to startle him so he would accidentally decapitate me.

"hey opponent," I say casually, a grin pulling at my mouth. He turns around and the look in his eye is almost murderous. I shrug it off thinking that maybe that it's because his day has turned rotten like mine.

"ready to fight?," I question teasingly. I notice his grip on his sword get tighter.

"oh yeah, I'm ready," he expresses with an emotionless face.

we begin circling around, preparing ourselves for our friendly battle. I let my muscle relax and blow out a breath while he seems oddly tense, which is unusual for Jason, as he is normally a calm person.

out of nowhere he lunges at me with his sword and I have to quickly deflect his blade. 'okay, he's testing me to see just how good I am' I think to myself. I don't have to recover even slightly before he thrashes at me again, aiming at my chest. Instinctively, I block his thrust and slash my blade in his direction. I thought this was just playing around but he seems to be taking this very seriously.

If he wants serious, I'll give it to him. A good twenty minutes later, after us taking turns of thrusting, thrashing, and dodging each others swords with relentless energy, we began to get exhausted. I can see him wanting to finish it, finish me on the spot. He tries one last time to defeat me by swinging very violently at my head. I duck, come back up and hit his sword hand with the butt of my blade and his sword goes clashing to the ground.

"dude what's your problem? This was supposed to be just for kicks, why are you trying to kill me?," I exclaim defensively. My chest is heaving up and down as I try to catch my breath.

"my problem is that yelled at my girlfriend and called her a bitch for no reason," he says and I nearly laugh at his motive of trying to kill me for the past twenty minutes.

"really? that's why you've been hacking at me like I'm that dummy over there?," I question.

"Piper was just trying to talk some sense into you because all you do...," he starts but I cut him off.

"no Piper was being unfair and attacking me with my own bloody sister because she's selfish and can't handle a few complaints," I come back quickly, my temper rising.

"complaints about you Nico. You're the one that's being selfish. Breaking all those girls hearts and not even caring about the damage you do, about how your actions effect other people," he says angrily.

"Oh my Gods, why don't you go ahead and move into the Aphrodite cabin Jason and get your hair braided while you gossip about me," I throw back at him.

"Gods Nico you're such a dick," he says exasperated.

"look you'll fit right in, even you talk about my dick," I exclaim, frustrated.

"dude, can you just for once stop and listen to some of the shit you say, some of the things you do?," he says.

"no, I'm too busy not caring to do that," I'm tired of arguing with him at this point.

"Nico, Pipes came crying to me after breakfast about how much she hates the person you've become. She literally had an anxiety attack because she didn't know how she was gonna last with you being here all summer. She used to love you, man. She used to feel sorry for you. She said she misses the old you," he says in a desperate tone.

"that's the problem right there, I don't need her feeling sorry for me...and the old me is gone so she can just get over that or me and her can just keep fighting forever," I say, disgusted by how he's supposed to be my 'bro' but he's stuck so far up her ass.

"you don't wanna do that. Piper is a force to be reckon with, she's pure fire when she is dedicated to something she believes is right. and you don't want to fight fire with fire, especially not with her because she'll pour gasoline all over your ass," he expresses.

"well I'll bring the matches then. i'm not scared of Piper and i'm not scared of you either, Jason," I say to him and head towards the exit, my pace fast and fueled with anger.

The sun has set when I make my way outside and as I look at all the stars I wonder, out of all the places I could be and all the people I could be with, why am I here with these people?

 **xXx**

I sit down at my depressingly empty dinner table and observe all the other campers milling around happily. The dining pavilion is lit with warm light radiating from torches placed all around, the atmosphere seems inviting, caring even.

I eat my half full plate of grilled chicken and salad and chug down the coke in my mug, wishing there was a kick of whiskey in it. I can practically feel Jason's anger flooding the area along with the death glare Piper has been sending me since I entered the pavilion. Glancing around I see Jason and Piper talking quietly, their heads ducked together. They both look towards me and I momentarily lock eyes with Jason who sends me the most menacing look he can muster.

Rolling my eyes, I get up and head toward the trash and plate return area. I'm just done scrapping the remainder of my food in the trashcan when I hear the startling sound of glass hitting cement. I turn towards the noise and see fiery red curls moving very fast towards the ground. Quickly, I react and reach out for the camps oracle as she falls to the ground. My plate which was in my hands hits the ground too and shatters.

I manage to catch Rachel and we both tumble to the ground, me breaking her fall. All the campers around are hushed into silence and are gathering around in a tight circle. Chiron breaks through the crowd and crouches down on his front legs in front of us. I try to sit Rachel up but she slumps back into my chest and I'm left with no other choice but to hold her in an upright position like I am. She seems to have fainted, I go to open my mouth, to tell Chiron to help me get her to the infirmary but she shoots up straight from my embrace and goes as rigid as a pole.

I can't see her face but I can tell by the looks on the camper's faces that surround us what is about to happen. My assumptions are confirmed when I hear her raspy oracle voice spout forth a prophecy.

 _" Son of death and daughter of light_

 _shall steal what was stolen to settle an endless fight,_

 _they shall journey to death's kingdom_

 _before darkness trumps wisdom,_

 _one shall face their fears no matter the cost_

 _and they shall return home with what was lost"_

Immediately Rachel slumps back against me. Everyone's faces wear a grave mask of fear. I internally groan at how much death and darkness was included in the prophecy. I look at Chiron who's forehead is furrowed in concern.

"Get Rachel to the infirmary and make sure she's okay. Cabin leaders meet in the rec room in 10 minutes top. Everyone else, return to your cabins and get a good night sleep," Chiron says sternly. Not a single camper refuses his orders and file out of the dining pavilion. Hushed conversations and the sounds of shoes shuffling on the ground are the only noises to fill the air.

"It's never a dull moment around here, is there?!" Mr. D questioned irritably and trudged off in the direction of the Big House.

A few campers stayed behind to hoist Rachel up and carry her to the infirmary. After they left, it was just me and the centaur. I stood up and brushed my pants off. Chiron simply regarded me with a sorrowful expression.

I sigh, "I'm included in this quest, aren't I?" I ask him a question I already know the answer to.

"I'm afraid so, my boy, I'm afraid so," he says grimly and pats me on the back, "let's go Nico," he says and we both head toward the Big House in silence.

 **xXx**

When I enter the congested rec room, aka meeting hall, it's already noisy. The cabin leaders are already discussing and arguing their perspectives and thoughts on the new quest. I shuffle through the crowd of teenagers and take my seat placed at the corner of the ping pong table.

'I wonder when the last time ping pong was played on this table' I think to myself. Percy sits next to me at the foot of the table, calm as ever, his sea-green eyes darting from camper to camper as he tries digest their conversations. Jason is seated on his other side, at the other corner of the table. His expression is guarded and dark but I can tell that is he taking in information just like the son of Posiedon next to me.

'There's a lot of power sitting at this end of the table' another thought races across my mind as I glance at them and back down at myself. If the three of us were to get into an actual feud there would be a lot of damage done.

Myself and the other cabin leaders abruptly shoot our focus to the sound of Chiron stomping his hoof against the floor.

"Enough. We will talk and it will be civilized, children. Now, be seated and be quiet," Chiron says and it is only seconds before everyone is in their rightful seat and attentively listening to what Chiron has to say.

"Ms. Chase, can you do me the favor and write the prophecy lines on the bored please," Chiron addresses Annabeth who smiles kindly and writes the quest on the chalk board hanging on the wall behind her.

"thank you. Now...wait a minute. Delilah Blare, what is the reason of you being in here? You know the rules, cabin counselors only," he says and everyone's eyes shoot to the blue eyed girl sitting next to Will.

"William and I have agreed to co-captain the Apollo cabin sir. I believe it is unfair that he is allowed to be leader but I am not. Besides, he's a bloody mess," she says, earning an eyeroll from her brother.

"He needs me, a reliable young lad, to help maintain order in our cabin," she says convincingly, her words so potent and confident. Her eyes seem to have a daring glint in them and a small smile tugs at the corner of her lip.

Chiron sighs deeply and says, "Delilah, you never fail to break the rules but make it seem perfectly fine."

" I don't break rules, I just bend them to my benefit," she says with a smirk. Chiron shakes his head but I can see a grin trying to form on his mouth.

"I suppose you can stay. Now has anyone thought of anything of what this quest could mean?," Chiron asks and immediately the cabin leader begin to pipe up and are yet again bickering over their thoughts.

I rub my temple, aggravated with my fellow campers. Beside me, Percy pushes his chair back, stands up, and leans on the table. The other cabin leaders go quiet and it's honestly astonishing how much they worship his every move.

"I don't know much, but I do know it's gonna be a long summer for my friend Nico here. He's obviously the son of death that is mentioned," he says and pats me on the back. I roll my eyes but smile a friendly smile.

"understatement of the year," Connor Stoll says.

"tell me about it, Stoll," I say and roll my eyes yet again. I do that a lot.

"Yes, it seems our poor boy Nico didn't decide to stay the whole summer with us, he was fated to," Chiron says with his famous grim stricken face. I hear Jason and Piper chorus together a sarcastic huff of air.

"That part we are absolutely sure of, now we just have to figure who the not-so-lucky daughter of light is," Annabeth says and I can practically see how fast her brain is working behind those storm grey eyes.

" One of my sisters, no doubt," Will Solace says and my eyes flash towards the sound of his voice. I study him. I study how his hair is longer than last summer, how he has a barely visible light blonde mustache above his lip, how even in this situation his demeanor is as laid back as ever.

Everyone begins throwing in names only to be rejected by others. Kayla some say, no Ashley, or Alex others say. The whole room is an uproar, the cabin leaders are continuously listing reasons as to why the girl they choose is best but as soon as they speak Will butts in and disapproves.

"I will, I'll go," a small but mighty feminine voice speaks up. She didn't yell but when she spoke, the room of rowdy campers became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on her but she didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Her blue eyes that look deeper than the ocean frantically scan from face to face then she turns to Chiron and looks at him.

"I will go on this quest," she states, almost commands. Chiron seems like he's shocked and studies the girl with calculating eyes. She merely props her feet up on the table and begins biting on a hangnail. It makes me uncomfortable how headstrong she is about going into this, even more bold and brave than I am at this point.

"Welcome to the dark side, daughter of light," I clear my throat and say to her. Her eyes instantly shoot in my direction and I feel as if fire is burning me alive.

 **So guys and gals, I realized about half way through writing this chapter that I had not read The Trials of Apollo and instantly jumped into it. Forgive me for my inaccurate details and timing. I created the plot for this story in my head after I finished reading Blood of Olympus but never got around to writing it until now. Ummm, this chapter is super duper long but I couldn't find a good place to end it. But I realized that it was taking me wayyyy too long to get to the main storyline so I had to bring in the quest. I love comments, so feel free to drop them whenever, as long as they aren't hate ones. Good vibes all around, from all Nico lovers. I'll try to update within the next couples weeks but I make no promises as I write whenever the time is available.**

 **Also, please stop commenting "nico is gay". I've read the books, I am aware that in Riordan's books who is gay and I love him that way. But like I said, my mind was just like "yo I'm gonna brainstorm a story with Nico being straight without your permission", and the story has been stuck in my head and I need the relief of writing it. My story's summary is very obvious as to what happens in it. So if my story just so happens to pop up on during your search, take notice that the summary does not consist of Nico being gay at all. If you are absolutely disgusted with Nico being straight then save both you and myself the pain and don't click on it. Now if you see that he's straight in my summary and go out of your way to comment something rude well that's just plain mean. I'm sorry I am not writing the character as most people would like and I do not mean to offend my fellow Nico lovers. thank you**


End file.
